Escaping the Heart 5th Year
by ALICExRxH
Summary: Sophia Potter is the lost twin of Harry Potter, she ended up being raised by deatheaters but has found a new home at Hogwarts. She never wanted to have to go back to being on the wrong side and whilst there is breath in her body she will fight for a life.
1. Sophia

**This story will mainly take place in the fifth year of Hogwarts, but I thought I'd better write this chapter so to explain everything :D**

My name is Sophia Potter. I was born to Lily and James Potter who unfortunately were murdered by the darkest wizard on the planet, both me and my twin brother survived. It was on that day that I was stolen away from them and taken into the care of one Bellatrix Lestrange, I have never seen my brother since but I know who he is.

My brother is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the famous child who will vanquish the Dark Lord after all these years. And yet I still have to ask myself. Who am I? His twin sister taken in by Deatheaters and raised as a prominent child. I have been trained since a young age to fight dark wizards, to block oncoming spells, to change into different forms, to fly as if I were smoke and to penetrate the barriers of the mind. Without a wand my teachings have been hard and tiresome.

After being taken in by Bellatrix Lestrange under the Dark Lords orders I was taught such things under his command. But when Bellatrix was imprisoned I was passed over to her sister Narcissa Malfoy and her insufferable son and husband. I could tell that both regarded me with distaste and seeing as I was the same age as Draco he often regarded me jealously, not understanding why I was treating so favourably under the Dark Lord commands. Sometimes I think that Lucius Malfoy showed fear when addressing me, I was unsure of what part I was playing in this dark world of hate and scheming.

When both I and Draco turned 11 we were both taken to King's Cross train station, I was told that I was going to Hogwarts. Personally I think that it was to get rid of me for 7 years, now I understand that it was to make me ready.

But even through my dark upbringing I met my twin brother and we became friends, I suppose it was fate that we met and were put in the same house. But then again I think that the only reason I was put into Gryffindor was to attempt to keep me away from the future which was always going to come. I can still remember what the sorting hat whispered into my head as I sat before the whole school, confusion was etched as much onto their faces as it was to mine.

"_Such a future could lie ahead of you, your past has brought you greater pain and yet the pain that is to come will surely rip you apart. Once more I cannot possibly put you in Slytherin, since that would only temp your oncoming fate. So to prolong the resistance and fighting spirit inside you I'm going to have to go with where you must try to belong, to change your heart from black to beating._

_GRYFFINDOR!"_

It was that day that me and my brother met for the first time we befriended almost instantly due to our similarities. I became part of his life and in so doing this I also befriended his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. During my first year the headmaster Dumbledore told me that I would no longer be living with the Malfoy's but instead would live at Hogwarts, at the time I never questioned it because I was quite glad not to have to deal with neither Draco or Lucius over the summer. We shared adventures for two years before we were finally told the truth of our interlocking path. But to say the least it changed nothing we were still best friends and now even closer than before.

Throughout the four years I have had at Hogwarts so far, I have had the happiest of times simply because I was where I needed to be. I belonged in this school. I tried so hard to block out my past but parts of it kept creeping back to me. The Dark Lord seemed to follow me and my brother around every corner, constantly trying to take me back and to finish off my brother. Neither of us knew at the time why he never tried to kill me.

After the third year we met our last living relative of sorts. Sirius Black, even now I still think that he holds something against me, blaming me for something I have not done yet. His friendliness towards Harry is often undone when talking to me, I still love him though, I just wish that I could gain his trust in me as I try to fight the inevitable.

Right now I am at Hogwarts, I have just received the news that Harry has won his trial and the charges held against him about performing magic in front of a muggle have been dropped. The Dark Lord is back last year Harry witnessed his return and even though Fudge tries to deny it, I believe him. With Voldemort alive once more both me and Harry must be on our guard, because now he is back he will start preparing to fight, he will once more start to build up his army and this time he will stop at nothing until Harry is dead and I am on his side once more. I have many theories now as to why he may need me in his plans and yet none make much sense.

My name is Sophia Potter I have a twin brother named Harry Potter. I have long dark brown hair which is sleek and wavy at the best of times. My eyes are a piercing green and people often say they do not look real. I am medium height, weight and generally everything else. I would perhaps appear completely normal.

To you.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter, it's not too good and if I write more then the layout and language will be less formal don't worry but in this chapter I sort of just wanted to set the scene and her personality and background a bit. So please review if you want me to carry on because I will definitely need some motivation :P. **


	2. Weapon

Me, Hermione and Ron were all sat on the bed when my brother walked in. Hermione jumped to her feet and threw herself at him, grabbing him into an rib breaking hug.

"Oh, Harry. Are you all right? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything." She pretty much vomited at him. I smirked as Ron had to pull Hermione off Harry before she cut off his blood circulation.

"Let the man breathe Hermione." He said wearily.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous, I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you…It's completely unfair!" She continued oblivious to Ron.

"You looked it up?" I raised an eyebrow in mock confusion. Hermione shot me an annoyed glance before letting Harry talk.

"So, what is this place?" He asked before Hermione started to make a fuss once more.

"It's headquarters, of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they fought the Dark Lord." I explained to Harry, "I've known about it for a while, but Dumbledore told me to not tell any of you. He even had that serious look in his eye, so I thought it best…to obey. Sorry guys, but all is well, you know about it know." I smiled sweetly.

"Soph, you know It still really unnerves me how you call Voldemort "The Dark Lord", you sound like a bloody Deatheater." Harry said smiling slyly, he always knew he bugged me every time he mentioned something about me being brought up by Deatheaters. I didn't answer back, instead I just stuck my tongue out at him viciously.

"Couldn't have put any of the stuff about the Order in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news!" Harry turned back on Ron and Hermione, and I smiled at the fact that I had wormed my way out of Harry being angry at me.

"We wanted to write, mate. Really, we did… Only…" Ron broke of as Harry interrupted him angrily.

"Only what?"

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione added, she was using that sympathetic voice, trying to calm Harry down a bit and try to talk some sense into him."

"Dumbledore said that? But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return... ...the one who fought him, who saw Cedric Diggory get killed.!" He shouted back at Hermione.

"Harry" The twins suddenly appeared and grabbed Harry's shoulders. Me and the twins got on really well, they were like big brothers to me. Big brothers without the catch of a murderous villain trying to kill them. They were also absolutely hilarious, ok their practical jokes may not be so great when they are aimed at you but I love them all the same.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones. Don't bottle it up, though. Let it out." George said leaning in over Harry.

"If you're all done shouting... Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred said, this time to all of us a glint of mischief in his eyes.

We all followed the twins out onto the landing and stood above the balcony above the hallway downstairs. Fred took two ears out of his pocket attached onto a string and lowered the ear down the gap in the balcony to the edge of the door where the adults were holding the meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. We all leaned into the ear at the top end and listened as the voices travelled up the ear.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry... ...we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly." That was Sirius, trust him to always be talking about Harry. God I got so annoyed at him sometimes. It was always _Harry _this and _Harry _that, it wasn't my fault that I was bought up and evil, murderous Deatheater. Anyway I was completely different now.

"But he's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius!" Molly yelled at him annoyed and impatient with him even suggesting Harry could be trusted with what they were talking about.

"Well, he's not your son." He retorted.

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" She screamed. You could practically see them yelling at one another from either sides of the table.

Ginny walked over to where we were stood, " Hey, Ginny." We all said in unison.

"He's got me." Sirius told her, in an obviously matter of fact voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

" How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." Snape cut into the conversation, as usual, I smiled.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius threw at him

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry looked up at me confused, when I nodded Ron muttered under his breath.

"Git."

It was then that we all noticed Hermione's cat Crookshanks sat at the bottom of the stairs eyeing the ear greedily. The cat skulked towards the ear before swiping at it with it's paw managing to knock it off its string therefore breaking our link to the order.

" Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron mumbled as Crookshanks ran off with the ear.

" Bad Crookshanks." Hermione whispered as if he would understand. We all sighed and walked downstairs as Mrs Weasley came out from the door and called us all down for dinner.

Mrs Weasley ushered us all into the Kitchen but not before screaming at Fred and George, something about not whipping their wands out for everything. Then again if I could I think I would use my wand for every little thing.

"Harry Potter." The voice of Sirius Black broke Mrs Weasley's screaming. Harry looked past her and saw him, he was stood next to Remus Lupin, one of the best men on the planet…if you ask me.

"Sirius." Harry said smiling, before running up to him and hugging him.

"Sophia." He said bluntly, giving me a quick acknowledging look.

"Old man." I replied before squeezing past Lupin and getting into the kitchen.

The conversation had taken a turn to The Dark Lord, Sirius was telling Harry and me why the Minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge was completely against the idea that Voldemort had returned.

"The last time Voldemort gained power... ...he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything... ...to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Lupin explained but Sirius carried on.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe... ...Voldemort may be after something."

" Sirius." Moody stood tall in the corner of the room hardly noticeable until he stepped forward warningly, stopping Sirius from continuing.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius ignored Moody's warning and carried on, this time looking at me dead in the eyes.

" You mean like a weapon?" I asked, quite concerned by how he was staring at me.

"No. That's enough. They are just kids! You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order." Molly came over to our side of the table and washed away everything Sirius had said.

" Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Harry retorted and I nodded in agreement, Sirius smirked at Molly and sat back into his chair winking at Harry.

Me and Harry were walking along the train station with Moody and Tonks and a black dog trotting by Harry's legs.

"Padfoot. Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation!" Moody hissed at Sirius in his dog form.

I rolled my eyes and Sirius took Harry into a side room to say goodbye. I walked over to the train and boarded along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. We found an empty compartment and sat down together, keeping the door open for when Harry finally decided to join us.


	3. Here we go again

After about 10 minutes of waiting Harry finally arrived in our compartment. He smiled gently at me as he sat down, no doubt he and Sirius had had some sort of heart to heart conversation about all _Harry's _troubles. My Godfather was a good man but the word favouritism almost always sprang out of my mouth whenever I was near him. When Harry had entered Ginny had politely excused herself and gone to find her friends. Me and Hermione smirked at one another as both Ginny and Harry blushed as they passed each other. Ron didn't notice anything.

When we got off the train me, Hermione, and the two boys where walked along the platform to get to the school gates. Before an all to familiar whining voice followed us.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Harry unrepentantly lunged at Draco for the remark and Ron had to quickly grab him by the arms as I stepped in front of Harry facing Draco.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter." Draco turned and smirked to his friends before he turned back towards me, his smirk lessened as he eyed me purposefully up and down before his eyes rested once more on my face the smirk returning happily. He winked at me and I stepped towards him suggestively as if understanding completely what he wanted. When his eyebrows rose I swung my fist to his chin and his head cracked upwards. Ron laughed behind me and I heard Hermione gasp. He turned back towards me with venom in his eyes and I though he was going to hit me back but his eyes softened and his face went blank before he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"You've got a good spirit for a fight in you, "The chosen one" won't have a chance."

He lifted his head back up and turned away from me nursing his chin. Harry glared at him protectively. "Just stay away from us!"

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" I hissed venomously before I started walking towards the school gates once more. Whilst sitting on the carriages that were taking us to the school we met up with Neville Longbottom and a new face we hadn't seen before. Turned out her name was Luna Lovegood, and to be honest she was one of those people who at first you make a mental note to forever avoid.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank...who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures...while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you…" Dumbledore's words were cut of by Harry whispering in my ear.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." I frowned as Professor Umbridge stood up from her place at the table and coughed politely before making her way steadily to the front of the table.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George who were sat just in front of me murmured and I smirked at them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." When she had finished her ramble to no-where Professor Umbridge left the podium at the front and went back to sit at her seat seemingly pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said politely as he retook his position.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle." Ron looked at us all completely…_illuminated._

"What's it mean?" Harry whispered to us.

" It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione stated manner of factly before anyone else could say anything.

After some sort of argument downstairs between some of the boys in Gryffindor I retired to bed. It was good to be back, sometimes it got very lonely and quite in the summer as I mostly had the castle to myself, apart from Dumbledore and perhaps some other teachers. I had probably explored the whole castle 5 times in my life. And yet sometimes I would still find places I never knew existed. This year I had gone to stay a Grimmauld Place and after a stiff welcome from Sirius I had overall settled in there. It had been good to spend the summer somewhere other than Hogwarts. Hermione came up the stairs to find me sitting on my bed contemplating.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" She asked before sitting down on her bed opposite mine. I shook my head.

"Can't remember, wasn't really listening." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes I forgot when someone whispers in you ear and insults you, it's physically impossible to hear them!" "Don't be stupid Sophia, now come on what did he say?"

I sighed at her and got into bed, when she asked again I rolled over and blocked out her voice. The light went out soon after so I assumed she had either left or gone to bed too. I had been thinking about what Malfoy had said as well, it wasn't hard to figure what he's meant. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bring it over here."

"Over here."

"Oh, go on, Seamus. Go on, get it."

The class banter was cut short when the white paper dove that someone had bewitched to fly around the room suddenly fell to the floor burnt to a crisp.

"Good morning, children." The shrill voice of Professor Umbridge cracked the silence which had befallen the room. She crossed over to the board.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved, course of defensive magic. Yes?" Her eyes shot up as Hermione put her hand in the air.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" She asked quizzically, obviously not approving.

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge retorted.

"We're not gonna use magic?" Harry piped up.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free." I added in, and a murmur of agreement followed.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She shot angrily at me before continuing.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry cut through.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" She tried to say patronisingly.

"There could be lots of things out there! You don't think people only ever die of old age do you!" I yelled at her.

"Like what!" She retorted going red in the face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry now turned on her.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told, that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This-is-a-lie." She was about to carry on but Harry interrupted her again.

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him…"

"Detention, Mr. Potter." She shrieked and tried to carry on.

"So you think Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" I told her.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She sighed.

"It was murder!"

"Voldemort killed him."

"Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter. My office."

"Don't count on it." I muttered under my breath.

**Thank you to all of you who is actually reading this, please make your presence known and review for me so I am spurred on to write more :D**

**Please review :P**


	4. Resurfacing anger

Later that evening me and Harry had our detention with Professor Umbridge, I, as I'd said refused to go, and so waved farewell mockingly to Harry as he descended the stairs out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Bye! Give Dolores my love!" I yelled after him before he turned to me with his eyebrows raised I smirked at him.

"You do no that she's going to now destroy you, and if she doesn't she'll find someone who will." He said as he waved and disappeared.

I walked back inside the common room and smiled as Hermione looked at me disbelievingly. Before shaking her head.

"What!" I mouthed at her but all Hermione did was tut and get back to her essay.

When Harry came back in 2hours later he slumped down on the sofa and sighed.

"I hate her. I hate her. Sophia, if you survive tomorrow then you're a bloody Goddess." Harry absentmindedly started nursing his hand and Hermione instantly noticed.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She asked and when Harry showed her his right hand innocently she retorted impatiently.

"The other hand!" Harry showed us his other hand and on it we saw the words, "I must not tell lies" engraved in his skin.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore!" I told him sternly, "Thank God I didn't go I would have probably attacked her if she'd tried that on me!" I was angrier by the second at how vile this woman was.

"Harry you've got to report this!" Hermione carried on.

"It's perfectly simple. You're being…"

"No, it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

"Then help us to." I told him.

I knew that Harry had been keeping in touch with Sirius as he received a letter from him every week, and although I had also written to Sirius I had received no letters back. I would like to say that I didn't care, that I thought nothing of Sirius's opinion but the truth was I hated the fact that he seemed to hate me, even though I had done nothing wrong and although I was well aware of the fact that he most likely hated the whole brought up to kill thing, I was fine now, and even Harry knew that I would never kill a soul now Sirius was unsure whether he could ever trust me.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and of course where better to go than the forbidden forest, I was hardly ever disturbed there. This time I found myself walking into a clearing finding myself face to face with the scaly horse like creatures, sort of a cross between a dragon and a large horse. I saw the long blonde curls of Luna Lovegood, the "odd" one we had met on the way up to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Sophia Potter." I nodded in greeting to Luna before realising Luna had no shoes on.

"Your feet. Aren't they cold?"

"Bit." She replied matter of factly, "Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

"What actually are they?" I asked, I had always been able to see them but I had never really known what they were.

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit... Different." She replied, and I nodded in understanding.

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death." She continued.

"So you've known someone who's died, then?" I asked curiously.

"My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment... ...and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. - I was 9." Luna said in the same tone she said everything in.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly hoping I hadn't offended her.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad. We both believe you and your brother, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and Harry fought him...and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you."

"Thanks." I answered back. "It seems you're about the only ones that do."

"I don't think that's true. But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel." I noticed how she didn't add my brothers name in that sentence as if she were only addressing it to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who...I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else...because if it's just you alone...you're not as much of a threat…and well it's easier for him to sort of pick you out from the rest if you understand. Take you back, as it were." She looked at me nervously hoping I hadn't taken it badly. I smiled at her reassuringly turning back seeing as my eyes had started to water, I wasn't sure why it's just Luna's words had struck me as true, and my relationship with Sirius already showed the cracks The Dark Lord wanted.

The next morning I was walking down the stairs when my wrist was viciously caught in a tight grip pink nails digging into my arm. I whipped round out of instinct and tried to wrench my arms out of Umbridge's grip, she held on tight and locked me in a iron grip.

"You've got a nerve Miss, how dare you undermine me and purposely go against my order to come to my office along with your brother!" She wasn't letting me move and I was starting to feel my anger boiling. I hadn't felt my anger surface like this since I'd been under the influence of The Dark Lord and he had used my anger to increase my power.

"It's not my fault that you are completely unable to teach! And are only bloody here to spy on the school because you don't believe The Dark Lord is back, and just so you don't have to get off your lazy Ministry arses and sort it out!" I hissed quite loudly at the woman, I could feel my anger rising if I didn't control myself I was unsure of what I might do. But the next thing Professor Umbridge did decided me.

Within seconds of my finishing what I had said I felt a sharp hard sting across my face as she slapped me. At that moment the entire foyer went silent and Professor McGonagall rushed out of the food hall after hearing all the commotion along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and many other students.

"How dare you!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she crossed the foyer in a flash coming in-between me and Umbridge.

"Get your filthy hands off this girl!" She continued , I couldn't help but smirk at Umbridge as McGonagall couldn't see me.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge threw down my hand and turned on Professor McGonagall.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students...you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall signalled for me to go down the stairs and I did so swiftly, avoiding Umbridge's stare as I did so.

"So silly of me, but it sounds...as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom...Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods. You do realise physical abuse is completely against school rules."

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry...and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty." McGonagall said disgusted.

Umbridge then addressed the rest of the crowd "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Over the next few days Dolores Umbridge was made "High Inquisitor, and after she put into place new rules everyone was on ice.

She began questioning teachers in our lessons, assessing their every move, debating whether they where any good for teaching. We were sat in our normal potions class and Umbridge was assessing Snape. We weren't learning anything at all, if anything we were all dying of boredom even though it was quite amusing watching Snape squirm.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" She asked whilst circling Snape.

"Yes." Snape said in a bored tone.

"But you were unsuccessful?" She said pretending to be sympathetic.

"Obviously." Snape said, before I sniggered, Snape turned around and hit me over the head with the potions book, this then elevated my snigger to giggling and from then on laughing. He glared at me menacingly.

"Detention." He said matter of factly, "For disrupting the class Miss Potter." He smirked and walked away from my table at which I was no longer laughing at.

We all heard the commotion in the square outside the foyer and we all ran out trying to get a good view over what was happening.

"Cho. What's going on?" Someone asked as we got near the front.

"It's Professor Trelawney." She said sympathetically, it was only then that we could really see what was actually happening in front of us. Professor Trelawney, the Divinations teacher stood in the middle of the courtyard with her suitcase and Umbridge stood about 5 metres away from her.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." Trelawney started to cry as she spoke.

Umbridge ignored the tears and sneered, "Actually, I can." Professor McGonagall rushed past her and hugged Trelawney glaring at Umbridge.

"Something you'd like to say?" She said temping her.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall continued to comfort her friend whilst continuing to glare at the woman in pink before her.

Suddenly Dumbledore threw open the large doors and strode into the courtyard.

"There, Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" He said calmly.

As Sybil Trelawney pasted Dumbledore everyone could hear her muttering her thanks to him, he smiled kindly at her as she walked past.

"May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister…" Umbridge started.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore's voice rose a little as he cut across Umbridge but she kept up the act.

"For now." After this she turned on her heal swiftly and left.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore called to the onlookers. Harry brushed past me trying to get to the Professor.

"Professor. Professor?"

" Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore.!"


	5. Overshadowed

**Next chapter…please review, ok added a new character in this chapter, bending the rules slightly, it may not make sense but yer just go along with it. ****J**** this is sort of how the new guy looks but with brown eyes.**

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school." Hermione started as we entered the great hall for breakfast. I mumbled in agreement, I had the detention with Snape today, joy of joys. We sat down at the table and Ron instantly began to dig in, the hall was alive with banter but it all came to an abrupt stop when Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands three times. Everyone's attention was now on the headmaster who never usually gave a speech at breakfast.

" Apologies, for cutting short what I'm sure were some _interesting_ conversations. But I am here to announce a new student arriving here with us today. Dorian LeStrange."

I choked on the water I had just been about to swallow. As Dorian LeStrange walked into the great hall it seemed he had already been sorted as the Slytherin table were cheering and whooping as he went and sat in-between the crowd. I was still coughing and when I finally managed to look up from my goblet I set eyes on Dorian LeStrange after 9 years, from the little boy he had been with the floppy dark hair, his always tanned skin and his wide dark eyes he looked so much older, he was now tall, his skin now paler and his eyes still like brown abyss's, but his hair was now neater and shorter, no longer did it fall completely over his eyes. It had been so long since I had seen Dorian, I doubted I would want to come face to face with him very soon.

After breakfast lessons went slowly, two of them were with Slytherins so no doubt Dorian would be there as well. Potions was next I sat myself down next to Hermione, Draco Malfoy sat behind us. When Dorian came in he was seated next to Draco who he instantly started talking to. No I was really dreading him recognising me, maybe he wouldn't lets hope so, I was just going to pretend I didn't know who he was.

"Right please open your books to page 112, today's lesson you will read from this page to page 134, then you will write an essay on what you have learnt 3000 words long by tomorrow." Snape finished in the same monotone he had started with. There was an eruption of moans and complaints, but Snape simply ignored them.

"Sir I've got detention with you tonight, there's no way I'd be able to finish it!" I yelled. He swiftly turned back to me. "Well then you shouldn't have gotten yourself into trouble in the first place should you, and if you don't stop your whining I'll increase your detention from 2 hours to 5!" He turned back to his desk, I sighed and began reading. Knowing Snape he'd probably done this on purpose just to annoy me.

I got in at ten past seven most people had either gone to bed or had taken to doing Snape's pointless essay in their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor waiting for me to come in.

"Hi…" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

"Hi Soph, I did some of your essay for you, because I'm such a nice friend…and Snape obviously did it to spite you." Hermione whispered back I smiled at her and sat down next to her as she explained which bits she had written.

"Harry." The fireplace suddenly came in life and Sirius Black's face appeared in the flames.

"Sirius. What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking around to check none of the Gryffindors were downstairs."

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius joked. Oh I though so you can answer Harry's letter by sticking your face in a fire but you can't even bother to write back to me, charming, one of these days Sirius Black I'm going to take great pleasure in greatly annoying _you_.

"She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry continued.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry...but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn...and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move." Sirius looked over to me as he said the last part, I frowned, how could it possibly have anything to do with me.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." And with that his face disappeared into the flames. We all straightened up and stood in silence.

" He really is out there, isn't he?"

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

So Hermione had come to the conclusion that Harry would be the best teacher in teaching people how to defend themselves against the dark forces which were edging their way closer and closer to us by the day. So I was quite pissed off. Why did she choose Harry? I mean I was raised by Deatheaters, they trained me to fight like a Deatheater…ipso facto…I'm the one who knows how to fight them! Yes I was very annoyed. There are moments at Hogwarts where I find myself wishing that I'd stayed a Deatheater at least then, I'd be the centre of attention…for once in my life. Living behind the shadow of the "Famous Harry Potter" is boring. I mean he gets all the credit whilst I stand there like a lemon. Harry killed the Basilisk, yes after I had to throw his sword back to him after he dropped it like 5 times! Yes he rescued Sirius Black, but only _after _I had gone and rescued the Hippogriff all on my lonesome. Oh yes and then there was that whole Dementor thing, "Harry fought off 100 Dementor's" …yes he did, but I was there too!

So after that rant inside my head I found myself walking with the "golden trio" towards a small tavern.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry confronted Hermione after she had told him her plan.

"Look on the bright side: You can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron added.

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'm here for you, mate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" I asked Hermione.

"Just a couple of people."

"Lovely spot." Ron mocked.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track."

"Hi. So you all know why we're here." Hermione uncertainly addressed the crowd of about 20 people in front of her. "We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A boy named Zacharias Smith asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Ron spat.

"So he says." Zach pointed to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." I added.

"So Dumbledore says because he says." Zach exclaimed annoyed. "The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" An odd boy piped up, I fond myself not liking him, he was creepy, why was he here?

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some freak." Harry stood up to leave.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yes. I've seen it." Hermione said trying to save Harry's dwindling reputation.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true."

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." I rolled my eyes in hopelessness.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione finished after the banter had died down a little.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that...but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, he's not." I added before Harry could, which earned me a glare from Hermione.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there... ...when you're a second away from being murdered... ...or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like." Harry said solemnly.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating... ...Voldemort…" Hermione struggled.

"He's really back." I heard people murmuring in the crowd

**Ok that's another chapter, please review…**


	6. Ambush

We all walked along the bridge on our way back to Hogwarts, the rest of the meeting had gone well and all those who had been in the inn had signed up.

"Right. First we need to find a place to practice...where Umbridge won't find out." Hermione started.

"The Shrieking Shack." Ron offered.

"It's too small." I added.

"Forbidden Forest?" That was Harry.

"Not bloody likely." The twins echoed behind us.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ron asked him tentatively.

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione said, I laughed and Ron spoke what everyone had been thinking.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" She rolled her eyes at this and continued. "Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?"

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up...with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice." I told them all, "We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us." stood inside the great hall for dinner, speaking to all the students who were at the meeting. We all disbanded as the rest of the school entered the great hall and went to sit down at our house tables.

As I went to sit down a hand fell on my shoulder and spun me around, I automatically brought out my wand and pointed it at the face of whoever had grabbed me.

"Charming, I see you haven't lost any of your quick reactions, he will be pleased."

My jaw tightened and I turned back round to leave but Dorian wasn't finished, "I remember you so well…we were "friends" weren't we? We spent so much time together, as children. But I'm afraid that things have changed rather a lot wouldn't you say…there is no room for us to be friends, there never was in the first place. But we both needed someone, to talk to, to know that there was someone…who wouldn't hurt us. But look at you now, it would seem that you chose the wrong side…the side that doesn't want you, you have broken your ties with the Dark Lord to try and fit in "here" ? but don't worry, you will be back with us soon." He smirked at me and walked away, I swallowed and quickly went over to the Gryffindor table.

Over the next few days people were started to become worried that there wouldn't be a place that was fit to practice for Dumbledore's Army. But luckily Neville wandered across a certain room, of requirement. The room made itself exactly how the passer by needed it. Therefore making it perfect for practicing in.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really." Harry addressed the group of students standing in the room.

"So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot." He stood opposite a small blonde haired boy, intent on giving a demonstration.

"Stupefy!" Harry flew back about 2 meters and to the floor. Harry got up easily and congratulated him. " Good…. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done."

Next up it was Ron and Hermione's turn, I was stood in-between Fred and George watching a small grin on my face.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ron said to Hermione confidently.

"Thanks, Ronald." They both took their places at the end of the platform, cheers could be heard coming from each person.

"One Sickle." I heard Fred whisper to George over the top of me.

"You're on." George answered smiling

"Stupefy." Hermione said quickly before Ron could utter a single letter, the girls in the crowd cheered and Hermione came away from the platform smirking.

"Thank you." George said to Fred and he handed over the money frustrated. "Shut up."

"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?… It was completely intentional." Ron came over to us, out of breath, I patted him on the back.

"Of course it was Ron."

"Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." Harry was working with everyone as he walked around the room, I was duelling with Ron and it was proving quite an easy affair.

"This is so not fair…why do I get paired with you? You can do everything, you were probably taught this stuff when you were a baby!" I smiled slightly and disarmed Ron for the 12th time.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself." Harry's voice could be heard above the noise of the spells.

"Expelliarmus!" The room went silent as Parvati Patil's wand flew out of her hand and to the floor.

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man." Neville had gone pink with happiness and was suddenly surrounded by those congratulating him.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work." Harry said, as we left the room of requirement. It was the Christmas holidays next week so there would be no more time for lessons this term.

"See you in the Common Room, Harry." I told him as I left with Ron and Hermione. We made our way back to the Gryffindor common room and as we passed the doors to the great hall suddenly three jets of red light spun past us, one hitting Ron and me and Hermione whipped out our wands.

The foyer was empty, Hermione rushed over to Ron to check over him, "He's fine, he should come round in a bit…Sophia, who was that?"

I was still scanning the foyer for any sort of movement, my wand was still pointed and I was listening intently. There was nothing.

"Stupefy!" I shouted aiming the curse nowhere in particular, but the effect was instant, about ten hooded figures jumped out from behind pillars and through the doors of the great hall. Each wand was pointed at me.

"Hermione, a little help would be great right now…" I hissed at her.

"Why can't you fight us all by yourself." It was him again, "I remember a time when you would have been able to in a flash. Such a disappointment you are…to us and the Dark Lord, and to them. They can never trust you Soph. But there is one thing that can prove who you really fight for. The Dark Lord has made it his new quest to find it…and he will find it."

"Stupefy!" About 5 of the hooded figures shouted at once I ducked just in time for each one to miss my head.

"Avarte Ascendare!" I Shouted as 3 hooded figures flew high up into the air crashing with a sickening crack into the fall wall.

Hermione was suddenly at my side firing curses at the other hooded figures. "Sophia, what is going on!"

I ignored her question and turned on 3 other hooded figures, "Confringo!" I shouted and the 3 advancing figures each burst into violent flames.

"6 down, 4 to go I shouted to myself in my head."

I turned to help Hermione with the 3 figures on her tail, but I was met with a wand at my neck, I sucked in my breath as I face Dorian again.

"You know all these meetings are getting annoying Dorian…" I hissed at him.

"Then why don't you just join us, it'd save a lot of time and it's inevitable anyway" He smiled at me, that charming "Dorian" smile that I had grown up loving. I pushed him away and readied my wand.

"Expulso!" The statue behind Dorian exploded and large pieces of marble flew everywhere, Dorian ducked this and advanced on me.

I deflected the curses he was sending my way, by now many people had gathered in the foyer to watch, Hermione had dealt with the figures who had been firing at her and was now trying desperately to wake Ron.

"Impedimenta." I shouted and Dorian was knocked back into the wall a few paces from me.

He yelled angrily, and turned on me, this time he wasn't playing. "Incarcerous!" He cried, ropes wound their way quickly over to me tying me down. I struggled, and cried out in annoyance, the ropes suddenly disappeared and I shot up back on my feet.

Dumbledore was stood at the foot of the stairs wand in his hand, I kept my wand pointed at Dorian, trying to catch my breath back, it was ok, it was over. The remaining hooded figures, those who were conscious disappeared in an instant taking those unconscious with them.

Dorian took his eyes away from Dumbledore for a second to glare at me before finally shouting.

"FIENDFYRE" My eyes widened as Dorian disappeared to, and in his place left a large wolf made by the flames…the crowd gasped.

I tried to back away. Dumbledore was furiously trying to destroy the fire, I fired water at it, I was trying everything to back it away.

When suddenly it growled and leapt at me, its claws sank deep into my side as the cuts burned. I could hear myself screaming but I could no longer see anything but the flames around me, my side was now burning so painfully that I was fighting to stay awake.

And just as the flames departed my world fell into darkness.


	7. Recovery

**Next chapter is up ****J**

**Please please please review J**

I groaned as I came round, a musty old smell hit me and I turned over onto my right side. I found that I was lying on my bed at Grimmauld Place, my left side ached terribly. I slowly lifted off the sheets to take a look. Across my stomach were four deep scars where the wolf Dorian had created had taken a swipe at me. Each scar was still red and raw from being recently healed. With my left hand I brought my fingers to the largest of scars when I stopped dead and sat up, a slight sharp pain going through my stomach, and looked down at my left arm and pulled up the sleeve of the pyjamas I was in.

Starting from the palm of my hand going through down the inside and slightly on the outside of my arm and past my elbow I held a raw dark red burn. My eyes widened as I felt the crisp skin beneath my fingertips. I took away my hand and felt up to my shoulder where sure enough I found that the burn continued up to my neckline. I slowly moved my left arm, the tight skin feeling weird and painful to move.

Just at that moment Remus came into the room, holding what looked like a tray of food, he saw me awake and smiled.

"Finally awake, Hermione, Harry and Ron will be pleased I don't think they've shut up about seeing you yet. But I thought, well that you might want to see it first…" His brow furrowed a little into a sympathetic grimace." He laughed a little, "Dumbledore says you're the luckiest girl he knows…to have survived, I mean…and you are, I think you're the 15th person in history to ever escape a Fiendfyre curse alive."

I took the food off the plate and began eating, trying to use my left arm, but having to abandon it when I found that it hurt to use my hand at all. Remus obviously saw my frustration, as he sat down in the chair by my bed and sighed.

"It'll get better…I promise, I've heard that Madam Pomfrey has a few potions you can use to ease the scarring and the pain. You were extremely lucky Sophia, lucky Dumbledore was there."

"I thought that a Fiendfyre animal couldn't be destroyed until it's target was dead?" I asked suddenly realising.

"Which is why you are extremely lucky. Without the caster there the wolf only attacked you before it let down it's defences. When it was attacking you Dumbledore was able to destroy it." I nodded, and finished what I had been eating.

"So when can I get up? I've been sat here for about 10 minutes and I'm already aching to get up and do something!" I exclaimed to a slightly amused Remus.

"Well for that I'm afraid I shall have to ask your guardian…but if it helps, I think it could do you some good to get up and walk around." He chuckled.

I smiled back, "Well if you think I can get up then…I'm getting up." I slowly turned myself to the floor and pushed up, I grimaced slightly at the pain in my stomach, and walked over to the door where my dressing gown hung. Remus was about to protest but decided against it, there truly would be no point, I was getting out of this room.

"So what did I miss," I asked Remus on our way down the stairs, Remus holding onto my good arm for support.

"Well, the night you were being treated in the hospital wing, Arthur Weasley was attacked at the Ministry, by Voldemort's snake, we're sure of it. Weird thing was Harry dreamt it as it happened. We believe that Voldemort and Harry are connected in someway, meaning Harry could see the snake attacking Arthur. We found him, and I believe he's down stairs with the rest of them…." Remus stopped short, when I doubled over slightly. "Are you sure you're up to this." He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine…how long was I out for, what day is it?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Umm you have been out for about 2 weeks…and today is Christmas day." He smiled down at me.

"Then I'm definitely fine…and definitely not going back to bed." We reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What do I say…about the burn?" I said suddenly worried and quite embarrassed about the mark on my arm.

"I told them that you had been seriously injured, they aren't going to expect you to be fine Soph." I frowned, and opened the door to the dining room.

Hermione was the first one to notice me and within seconds she had ran round the table and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank God you're alright! I was so worried, when they carried you away…and they wouldn't let us see you!" She hugged me again.

"Let her breath Hermione…" Ron laughed and came over too along with Harry and it seemed the whole Weasley family.

"Dear God…you look like shit Soph!"

"Thank you Ron, I feel so much better now you've pointed that out to me."

Harry pushed in front of Ron and pulled me into another bear hug. I laughed before telling him that I was fine. When everyone had gawped at how ill I looked we all settled back down and I sat down next to Hermione at the table.

"Here we go. Daddy's back." Mrs Weasley shouted as she brought Mr Weasley into the Dining room.

"Now, presents." She cried happily. Bustling over to the tree and bringing over the presents for everyone.

"Oh, Harry, Harry. There you are." She passed over his present before turning to me. "Nice to see you back up on your feet Sophia, now here you go." She said smiling passing me a package identical to Harry's we shared knowing glances before opening our presents, which were both woollen knitted hats mine was blue and Harry's was red.

"Happy Christmas." I quietly said to him. He smiled at me and we both turned to MR Weasley.

"A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter...without whom I would not be here."

"Harry." I said followed by an echo of the others toasting Harry.

"Harry." Sirius said appearing at the door from the kitchen, winking at Harry. He came over and sat at the far end of the table. He turned to me and bowed his head silently asking me if I was ok. I nodded smiling a little and he smiled back. Before giving his full attention to his Christmas dinner.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald." Hermione taunted as we descended the stairs, after dinner we had gone back up to my room to I could get dressed to leave within the hour.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why!" He replied annoyed, still refusing to wear the coat his mother had knitted him.

"No more than usual, Ron." I replied smiling with Hermione. We went through to the dining room again, Harry I noticed had gone off with Sirius.

"Remus, told us about your arm." I turned round at the sound of Ron's voice.

I raised my eyebrows, "He did?" Hermione scowled at Ron, "He told us to wait until you felt ready to tell us yourself…or didn't you hear that bit Ronald."

"Hermione it's fine, I'll show you if you like." I rolled up the sleeve of my top to show Ron and Hermione the burn. Hermione gasped involuntarily and Ron's ears slowly turned red.

"Oh Soph I'm so sorry, it looks terrible!" She gasped.

"Hermione, seriously it's fine, it's weird to touch and to move my arm with, but I'll get used to it. And it doesn't hurt as much as the scars."

"Scars! Show me the scars!" Ron cried.

"A little to enthusiastic there Ron…but if I must." I lifted up the top up to my ribs to show them both the four red scars on my side. "Now these are the problem…they really hurt." I made a mock sad face and Ron laughed.

"You certainly look the part don't you…I mean all Harry's got is a small scar on his forehead…where does the burn stop?" He asked.

"Top of my shoulder I think…come on we should probably get going." I smiled at them both, feeling better having shown someone my injuries.

Sirius and Harry both came out of the side room as we made our way towards the door of Grimmauld Place.

"We've all got both light and dark inside of us." Sirius was still speaking with him.

"What matters is the part we choose to act on." He paused to smile at me.

"That's who we really are." He smiled at all of us.

"Harry, time to go." Hermione told him picking up a few bags.

"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see." He nodded to the both of us and we left the house.

**Next chapter up soon probably….please review :D**


	8. What we call mother

We arrived at Hogwarts in the afternoon, Harry was with Cho and Ron and Hermione were walking with me.

"Hey! Sophia…look, Hagrid's huts, there's smoke. He must be back. Quick go and tell Harry." I stole a quick look at Hagrid's hut and sure enough smoke was rising slowly from the chimney of the small hut. I pushed past the crowd in front of me, holding my left arm in close so not to damage it.

"Harry!" "Harry, Hagrid's back." I pulled him away from Cho and towards the entrance of the courtyard. The four of us then ran down the path to Hagrid's hut stopping short when we heard the shrill unmistakeable voice of Dolores Umbridge.

"I'm sorry. I will say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been." She exclaimed, through the window we could see that she had cornered Hagrid.

"I told you. I've been away for me health." He replied hastily.

"Your health?"

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air."

"Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by… If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all." She smirked cruelly at Hagrid before turning on her heal and heading out the door. We scurried round the side of the hut before rushing into the hut as soon as she was out of sight.

"This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." He started.

"Giants? You found them?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters." I said matter of factly.

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"And Did they?" I asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose."

" And they did this to you?" Harry spoke finally indicating to Hagrid's black eye.

"Not exactly, no." Hagrid noticed that fang was whimpering eyeing up the stake Hagris was using to reduce the swelling of his eye.

"Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog."

He walked over to the window we each followed, "It's changing out there. Just like last time…There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

The next morning, we met in the common room and slowly made our way into the great hall. Today was the first day of lessons and no-one except for Hermione was looking forward to it.

Personally I was dreading coming back to school at all, after the incident before we had broken up with Dorian I felt like I just wanted to hide away in a deep dark hole. And of course we had potions first, anything to make my day worse. No-one else had seen Dorian's face when they had attacked, so my allegations that it had been him where listened to few.

We arrived in the great hall and I quickly made my way over to the Gryffindor table trying not to look over to the Slytherin table. Ron quickly sat himself down and dug in to whatever he could get his hands on. Neville and Ginny came and joined us just as me and Hermione had started eating, Neville sighed and sat down heavily next to me and took out today's daily prophet.

Within an instant I had snatched up the paper, gawping at the front page. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to me frowning.

"Soph, what is it?" Ginny asked trying to take the newspaper off me.

"Nothing…" I whispered not taking my eyes of the curly mass of hair on the front page.

"So she's back…" I whispered again. Neville nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione cried. I dropped the newspaper on the table.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" Ron said, "I don't understand…"

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

" Fourteen years ago... ...a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange... ...used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information...but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet." When Neville finished Hermione then turned to me expectantly.

"And you, I mean she may be Dorian's mother, but what has that got to do with you."

"Nothing…it's got nothing to do with me, it's fine. Ummmm, I'm not really hungry so I'm just going to go to first lesson." I quickly got up from the table leaving the newspaper down.

I made my way quickly out of the great hall, "Sophia! Stop it, what's going on, Sophia what is this about?" Hermione had followed me out of the hall stopping me in my tracks.

"Well I could probably tell you that." A slick voice called from behind me.

"Dorian. She doesn't need to know anything." I hissed.

"I think I can be the judge of that." She cried. "Soph, just tell me."

"I can't."

"She can, she just doesn't want to." I scowled at Dorian.

"I'll just tell you because the suspense is killing me too!" Dorian cried laughing. "Sophia as you know was brought up by deatheaters. It just so happens that for most of her life she was brought up by none other than the Dark Lord's most loyal servant,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry and Ron appeared from behind the great hall doors. My head fell to the floor.

"Which of course, would explain her sisterly connection to me!" Dorian smiled wickedly at me and I scowled.

"Look, so I was brought up by Bellatrix Lestrange, that doesn't change anything."

"She tortured Neville's parents…" Ron replied.

"That doesn't mean I will! I'm nothing like her, trust me I haven't seen her in years, when Bellatrix was arrested I was taken in by the Malfoy's and Dorian and his father fled elsewhere." I cried.

"Look, come on, we'll be late for lessons." Hermione ushered us out into the courtyard taking us away from Dorian.

"Sophia, it's ok, we understand. You didn't want us to know just in case we thought any differently of you, but we don't, you are nothing like her…being brought up by her hasn't changed you, it's just made you better at fighting her…ok?" I looked at Ron who nodded apologetically and at Harry who smiled.

"Ok."

Later on that day, we found ourselves back with Dumbledore's Army. This time Harry was teaching everyone how to conjure a Patronus.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up."

"Keep trying, Seamus… George, your turn now."

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce...but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents… Wow, that was really good. Fantastic, Ginny." "Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna. Think of the happiest thing you can."

"This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

"Soph…you ok?" He stopped by me noticing that I still hadn't produced a Patronus.

"Yer, I'm fine. I just…can't concentrate, right now…on a happy memory…keep thinking of other things…other memories." I sighed, "Expecto Patronum." Again nothing appeared.

"Try, think of when you came to Hogwarts, when we met one another for the first time, anything that makes you feel happy. My memory, it isn't a memory at all." Harry explained, "But something I imagine, nothing real at all…try that."

I nodded, and tried to think of anything which was happier than what I was thinking now. I imagined myself, playing with Harry, we were young, together, we were at the Dursley's but it didn't matter, we were together and happy before any trouble had started. I had a family, someone to care for me, no dark memories were clouding my vision I was no longer thinking of the long years I spent in Lestrange's guardianship.

"Expecto Patronum!" A blinding white light suddenly erupted from my wand a huge white eagle soared over the group when suddenly a loud crashing sound shook the whole room, everyone's patroness's disappeared as everyone turned toward the door.

A hole had appeared just behind the door where a cruel toad like face appeared with a nasty smile.

"I'll make short work of this." "Bombarda Maxima."

"Get them."

**Another chapter up…please review it is greatly appreciated. **


	9. Warning

"Been watching them for weeks. And see, "Dumbledore's Army"... ...proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who... ...never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." Umbridge cried as she dragged me and Harry into Dumbledore's office.

"No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was us." Harry retorted.

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out... the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's."" Dumbledore paused "I instructed them both to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities." He finished calmly.

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition." Cornelius said to Umbridge, "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore...to Azkaban...to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge looked as if he were going to continue but Dumbledore cut in innocently.

"I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I'm going to... What was the phrase? - Come quietly. Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban." He smiled lightly making his way around to the back of his table.

"Enough of this. Take him!" Umbridge cried, but in a flash Dumbledore had raised both his arms and with the help of Fawkes the phoenix, had disappeared.

"Well, you may not like him, minister...but you can't deny...Dumbledore has got style." Shacklebolt smiled.

We both exited Dumbledore's office and were making our way to the Gryffindor common room when a sharp whiney voice stopped us.

"Potter!" Me and Harry both turned towards our name being called, Professor Snape came into sight, "Miss Potter, why is it, every detention I give you, you find yourself incapable of turning up to." I smirked.

"Ever so sorry Professor, it's just I find myself with…how shall I put this delicately…something better to bloody do!" I smiled innocently hearing Ron snigger behind me and Hermione tut rather loudly.

"Well it would seem that right now, you have nothing better to do…so shall we get one detention done." He snarled.

"I'm not sure if I fancy it right now," Snape had obviously had enough when he grabbed my arm roughly striding away towards his office.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later then! Unless Snape decides to kill me now!" I cried after them.

"You're lucky I don't tell Professor Umbridge of this, I doubt she'd be very pleased…and with Dumbledore gone she wouldn't have any problem in getting rid of you from the school." I laughed,

"But you wouldn't do that now would you Professor, because then I'd probably fall into the Dark Lords hands and it'd be all your fault."

Snape snarled but didn't retort, whisking me into the Dungeons and through into his gloomy office. I sighed and sat on the chair opposite his desk.

"Well this looks fun…" I whispered to the office, the jars of, well I didn't know what they were, but they looked disgusting, scattered on the shelves which had been put up symmetrically.

"Miss Potter I'm sure you've become aware of the increasing problem the Dark Lord is becoming. With the release of many of the Dark Lord's followers, Dumbledore was becoming concerned before he was forced to leave." Snape started sitting on the opposite side of his desk.

"And here was me expecting some sort of gruesome task…and yet you're just going to talk to me about serious matters…God help me." Snape raised his eyebrows. I sighed, "Ok, ok, so what was he supposedly becoming concerned about?"

"That'd be you." My eyes widened.

"Why me…I mean Harry's got a huge death threat over his head, I'm hardly in any immediate danger." At this Snape reached forward and grasped my left arm rolling up the sleeve.

"Just because they won't kill you, doesn't mean they won't hurt you…Potter you are in danger, I want you to stay away from any sort of trouble which is arising. Dumbledore's orders."

"Professor, how did they get into the school…before Christmas." I asked, it had been something which had been bugging me for a while now.

"We aren't sure, but we believe that most of the figures who attacked you. Were already inside the school."

"You mean they were pupils…wow, me and Harry really are quite screwed aren't we!" I laughed.

"Hmmmm, only you it would seem. Your brother has only ever been targeted truly by the Dark Lord himself, you however are target to any Deatheater, one in particular, I must warn you she will stop at nothing. Which is why Dumbledore has ordered you stay inside the castle with your friends from now on…is that understood?" Snape said sincerely, I nodded quickly.

"Does this mean I can go now…" I spoke hopefully. Snape nodded curtly and I left quickly. I knew that she was after me, I just hadn't known how easy it would be for her to get me. I was surrounded by faithful servants to the Dark Lord, her son practically stalked me, for once in my life, I was truly thinking about doing what Snape had told me to do.

We all sat in silence, our OWL's had finally arrived, Umbridge sat importantly at the front eyeing everyone with scrutiny. A loud noise echoed through the great hall through the two large doors. Many people turned round, Umbridge sat up a ugly frown on her face. A second noise, louder than the first came again. She stood up making her way quickly to the large doors.

Just before she could reach them they burst open two small fireworks whizzed past her and exploded in the hall.

The next minute both Fred and George flew into the great hall, howling with laughter, they threw firework into the air, Umbridge was in fits, screaming at the two twins.

Everyone else in the room had left their test papers and were screaming and laughing at the two boys.

They let go a large firework, which exploded into the menacing face of a dragon, it instantly made its way towards Umbridge, she turned and ran as fast as she could, towards the exit but not before the firework dragon had swallowed her whole.

The rest of the hall ran excitedly out the hall and into the courtyard outside. Fred and George whizzed ahead on their broomsticks I turned to Harry smiling but my smile faltered when I found him stumbling backwards.

"Harry…Harry are you ok?" His eyes had glazed over and he looked at if he couldn't see me.

"Harry, snap out of it!" I shouted above the screaming noise of the excited people around us.

"Sirius." Harry said simply.

"Harry, are you sure?"

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries." Harry got up suddenly and made his way back into the building, Ron and Hermione following closely behind.

"Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" Hermione said trying to reason with Harry, who was intent on going after Sirius now.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left." Harry said desperately.

"What do we do?" I asked him confidently.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network." He said matter of factly.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione chipped in.

"Not all of them."


	10. Department Of Mysteries

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story…but if you haven't. please review I don't mind constructive criticism…anyway here we go, hoping to finish this one today.**

**Thank you Maddy Hall for reading all my chapters and giving me awesome ideas!**

"Alohomora…" Harry whispered, we were stood outside of Umbridge's office, once in her office we ran to her fireplace.

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry rushed leant over the fireplace.

"Are you mental? We're going with you." Hermione hissed grabbing Harry's arm.

"It's too dangerous." He brushed her arm away.

"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together." I whispered back to him.

"That. You. Are!" We each froze as Umbridge fell into the room, her hair was still a mess from earlier and ash was all over her face.

She instantly called her inquisitorial squad, telling them to round up the main members of Dumbledore's army. She disarmed us all, but we weren't exactly trying to fight back.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Malfoy dragged Neville into Umbridge's office and stood him over by the rest of us. I had Dorian's wand pressed to the small of my back whilst his other hand was loosely around my neck.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge's high voice broke out through the disgustingly pink room.

"No."

"Liar." She shrieked striking Harry across the face, I felt Dorian snigger as I tensed.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" The drawling voice of Snape appeared at the office door, he looked not at all surprised to find Harry strapped to a chair and us all being held hostage.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" She turned to him unrepentantly.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang." I saw Harry breathe a sigh of relief and me and Hermione exchanged knowing glances.

"Unless you wish to poison him... And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did…I cannot help you." A few of the Slytherins sniggered at this and both me and Hermione rolled our eyes.

Snape was leaving before Harry called out desperately, "He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Snape turned to Harry.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" Snape took his eyes from Harry and back to Umbridge.

"No idea." With that he left swiftly from the office.

Umbridge turned back to us all, "Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security...you leave me with...no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." Many people in the room gasped apart from the Slytherins.

"Ooh, you'd know all about that one wouldn't you Potter…" Dorian whispered in my ear, I tried to shake him off but at my struggle he simply tightened his grip on my neck.

"That's illegal." Hermione cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge slowly turned down the picture of the Minister on her desk before turning back to Harry her wand raised.

"Cru…" She began.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione cried, causing Umbridge to lose concentration on Harry and instead become interested in what Hermione had to say.

"Tell me what?" She had a mad glint in her eye.

Hermione paused before answering, "Well, if you won't tell her where it is...I will."

"Where what is?" Umbridge was becoming inpatient again.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione rushed out. Umbridge smiled menacingly before grasping onto Hermione's arm and releasing Harry. She pointed her wand at the both of them.

"Go on then…go!" Hermione looked fearfully at Harry before walking from the office Umbridge following closely behind.

"So, now that Umbridge has gone, wouldn't mind loosening that old arm of yours, would you Dorian, see it's giving me real trouble to breathe…" I croaked, Dorian scoffed but none the less loosened his arm.

The awkward silence that followed was quite humorous, for me it was anyway. Most of the inquisitorial squad suddenly became quite self conscious, without their "great" leader there, they didn't really know what to do.

Ron suddenly started to wiggle and Goyle looked at him confused.

"Oi, stay still!" He yelled.

Ron stopped moving again, "Sorry, it's just, I'm a bit hungry. Thought I could have some of these sweets I've been carrying around with me.

Malfoy smirked, "Well hand them over, you dirty blood traitor…come on…give them here!" Ron smirked slightly and handed over the sweets.

Malfoy was the first to eat one, followed by the rest of the squad, as soon as I saw the yellowing colour of their faces I backed up.

"Ron, you're a genius, but a slightly disgusting one." As Malfoy threw up all over Goyle we were all able to make a quick escape out the door and running as fast as we could down the stairs.

"Right, where shall we go now, we have no idea where Hermione and Harry have gone." Ron gasped as we stopped running as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure they will have gone into the forbidden forest, look if we make our way towards there then it's most likely we'll see them." I answered. Everyone nodded at this and we made our way hastily towards the bridge.

I smiled as I saw Harry and Hermione running from the other end of the bridge.

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked as soon as she and Harry had stopped.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty." Ginny piped up as we all smiled.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron chuckled.

"That was clever, Ron." Hermione gasped.

Ron went red, "Has been known to happen."

"It was brilliant." Neville laughed.

"So how are we getting to London?" I asked Harry. His smile faltered.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you...but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." He tried to explain.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville retorted, he had probably learnt the most due to Dumbledore's army and I understood why he didn't want it to have been all a waste.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron suggested, Harry smiled and nodded. Before frowning slightly, "So how are we going to get to London?"

"We fly, of course." Luna piped in.

And we did fly, me and Luna called the Thestrals from the forest and within no time had got everyone who couldn't see them sorted. We arrived in London at around midnight, quickly losing the Thestrals and making our way towards the ministry and into the lift.

"This is it." Harry whispered as we exited the lift, quickly making our way down the dark tiled corridor.

We entered the door Harry had said he saw and found ourselves in a huge dark room, huge shelves stood in neat lines and on each shelf were hundreds of small silvery balls with labels. Harry didn't wait for long and soon got moving again.

"He should be here." Harry called from further down the row, he looked around confused.

"Guys, It's got your name on it." Neville shouted, me and Harry turned back to Neville, Harry ran back to us. Sure enough the globe had a small label, reading.

"Sophia & Harry Potter"

Harry cautiously picked it up and held it in midair. A Dark cracked voice overcame our ears.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…But the power to turn the battle has already been found… And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal...but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not, For her heart belongs with the Dark Lord, and so neither can live while the other survives." The voice faded away as Hermione's voice broke through.

"Harry!" Both me and Harry turned to where Hermione was looking, a dark hooded figure was slowly walking towards our group. A metallic mask covering their face.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry exclaimed.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams...and reality." Lucius Malfoy appeared from behind the mask, "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see… Now, hand me the prophecy." He demanded.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry replied, by now everyone had taken out their wands.

A shrill cackle came from behind Lucius, and I couldn't help but shudder.


	11. Fight

"He knows how to play. Itsy, bitsy baby. Potter." I hadn't seen her in so long, she hadn't changed at all, Azkaban had made her more insane than she ever was before. My breath had caught in my throat, this was exactly what Professor Snape had been warning me about…I probably should have stayed in the castle.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville's voice shook with anger as he addressed her.

"Neville Longbottom, is it?" Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, "How's Mum and Dad?" She stuck out her bottom lip in mock sympathy.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." As Neville lunged forward I found myself instinctively putting out my arm to block his wand. Bellatrix had also raised her wand with haste, I noticed a small smirk playing on her lips as she saw what had happened.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we?" Lucius interrupted, "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry called.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix screamed. See now, Harry knew why I only ever called him The Dark Lord.

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius again trying to calm Bellatrix down.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered...the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do...is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." Lucius had stepped forward now putting out his hand for Harry to give him the prophecy.

"I've waited 14 years." Harry answered.

" I know." Lucius said sympathetically.

"I guess I can wait a little longer… Now!" Harry yelled.

"Stupefy!" Each one of us aimed at a Deatheater and fired, quickly running in any direction.

Me and Hermione ran down one row fighting off two of the Deatheaters.

"Stupefy." She gasped.

"Bombarda." I cried, one of the Deatheater flew back into the air, we didn't have much more time to think as we each found ourselves colliding with one another.

A couple of dark forms were collecting along the row, Ginny aimed her wand and cried.

"Reducto!" In an instant the whole of the department shook and rows of prophecies began to fall from their shelves. Slowly the shelves began to topple.

"Get back to the door." Harry yelled above the noise and we all turned and ran for the dark door at the far end. As I flung myself through it, I found that I was falling rapidly towards the floor, where we stopped for an instant, before dropping and landing uncomfortably on the hard stone floor.

"Department of Mysteries." I heard Ron groan, "They got that bit right, didn't they?"

Harry's concentration was elsewhere, the archway which filled the centre of the room, a silver mist swirling in the centre.

"The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked quietly.

"There aren't any voices, Harry." Hermione called, concerned.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to him, the voice beginning to scare me a little.

"I hear them too." Luna Whispered, it echoing around the room.

"Same…" I hissed.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway. Please, Harry." Hermione had caught up with us now trying to get us to leave through the doors in the wall.

All of a sudden Harry whirled round facing the door we had come through.

"Get behind me." He ordered, we each found a place behind him, as the dark shape advanced slowly…all of a sudden black mist had engulfed us, ripping away each of us, one at a time. I felt sharp nails digging into my right arm as I was wrenched away from where I had been stood.

I tried to straighten up, Bellatrix had her wand digging painfully into my throat, her other hand was wrapped painfully around my left arm, her nails dug painfully into my burn. I could see everyone but Harry had been taken. We all watched Harry get up and face Lucius.

"Did you actually believe...or were you truly naive enough to think...that children, stood a chance against us?" Many of the Deatheaters around the room scoffed and sniggered. I heard Bellatrix suck in her breath as if excited.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now...or watch your friends die." Harry looked slowly around the room looking for help.

"Don't give it to him Harry." I cried but instantly regretted it. Bellatrix dug the nails on her hand painfully into the burn on my left arm, I squirmed as I felt blood trickle over my hand.

Harry was about to give over the prophecy, when a white light appeared behind Lucius. Sirius Grimaced and faced Lucius.

"Get away from my godson." He said before punching Lucius square in the face. Other white lights appeared throughout the room, and members of the Order appeared. Bellatrix was away in a flash, leaving me to pick up my wand which she had discarded on the floor. I ran to where Harry and Sirius were fighting off Deatheaters but was stopped in my tracks when Bellatrix appeared in front of me, she smirked triumphantly.

"Avarte Ascendare!" She shrieked, I was forced backwards before smacking into the wall behind me. I slumped at the bottom my vision suddenly blurred.

I stood up swaying slightly before cursing Bellatrix back.

"Crucio!" She cried, it hit me square on in the chest and I fell to my knees as the familiar pain overwhelmed me. When I looked up Bellatrix was no longer there. I stood up and ran back towards Harry and Sirius, just as I climbed up into the platform she appeared again, on the other side. Sirius plain in her sight.

"Avada Kedavra." It hit Sirius and before anyone could do anything he stumbled back into the archway. His body floated through it until he was no longer visible.

Harry suddenly threw himself forwards at the archway screaming. Lupin had to quickly grab his arms and hold him back. I could see Bellatrix back away from the room. She caught my eye and smiled before running from the room.

Harry managed to throw Remus off and dashed after her mercilessly.

"Harry, stop!" I screamed. "Don't go after her!" When he didn't react I found myself running quickly after him. I could again hear Remus telling me to stop but I carried on, I couldn't let her hurt Harry as well.

By the time I had followed them, Bellatrix was on the floor, Harry standing above her his wand pointed to her chest.

"You've got to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell." The hissing voice of The Dark Lord echoed through the main entrance of the Ministry. I could see him appear and slowly glide towards where Harry was stood, oblivious. Bellatrix had started to laugh maliciously.

"Harry." I said simply, he turned to face me, his eyes widening on seeing Voldemort, my head was bleeding slightly, and my vision still blurred.

"So weak." Voldemort hissed at Harry, disarming him with a wave of his hand.

Before much else could happen, one of the fires lining the walls burst into flames, and Dumbledore walked through.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore took no notice of either me or Harry focusing on Voldemort only.

"By which time we shall be gone, and you...shall be dead." I was then violently thrown back as Dumbledore and The Dark Lord began to duel, I saw from the corner of my eye Bellatrix flee through one of the fireplaces. Harry having been also throw back had taken refuge in one of the fireplaces. I found myself knelt on the edge of the large water fountain behind Voldemort. The water behind me was suddenly forced upwards and over the side of the fountain soaking me threw…thank you for that I thought annoyed.

All of a sudden Voldemort stopped and screamed, his hands splayed out, each window in the ministry exploded and glass fell from the sky. I quickly shielded myself with a spell, and watched as The Dark Lord fired each piece of glass towards Dumbledore and my brother. At the last minute Dumbledore shielded them both, the glass turning into harmless sand.

Voldemort faltered and disappeared into the sand. I stood up gingerly, my head had started to throb, and I was now very cold from the water. Harry started to gasp and fell to the floor, me and Dumbledore walked over to him, I then sat myself down.

"You've lost, old man." Harry's voice was different, callous and a lot more like Voldemort's.

"Harry." I whispered.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not." Dumbledore whispered also, reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder.

Harry bucked and writhed on the floor, before stopping abruptly.

"You're the weak one...and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." Harry strained and turned over onto his back, a dark shadow escaped from his body. The sand around my brother now hovering in midair, as the Dark Lord stood over him. I turned to look over my shoulder where The rest of the Order where stood watching, blood was trickling down my face, slowly everything was losing its colour.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything." Voldemort hissed, in an instant more fires began to alight, ministry members and Aurors.

Fudge stopped and stared seeing Voldemort for the first time. All I remember then was someone pulling me up so I was standing, I couldn't see, everything was blurred. But I could hear. It was Harry he was yelling, screaming, someone tried to grab at my arm and pull me back down, I could no longer breathe properly, wind seemed to be rushing around me. All I could remember before I blacked out was Harry shouted and a strong arm holding on to me, not daring to let go.


	12. Stolen

**This chapter is written in no-ones perspective…it's just a chapter rounding things off a little. **

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading.**

"I know how you feel, Harry." Dumbledore and Harry were sat in an office, facing one another. It had been only two hours since Sophia had been taken.

"No, you don't. It's my fault." Harry's voice cracked.

"No, the fault is mine. I knew it was only a matter of time...before Voldemort took her back. I thought by distancing myself from you both, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted with no particular need, and therefore she might be more protected."

"The prophecy said: "Neither one can live while the other one survives." It means one of us is going to have to kill the other, in the end." Harry said slowly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. The same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered...I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you."

Harry had left then, he felt upset, and worried. He had no idea where Sophia had been taken. He could remember Voldemort walking over to her as the ministry had arrived, he had picked her up, she couldn't struggle, her eyes were glazed over and within a second she had gone.

Harry turned the corner to find Luna walking down the corridor, "How come you're not at the feast?" He asked

"Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them."

"That's awful." Harry frowned.

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back." "I'm sorry about your godfather, Harry, and your sister, although I'm sure she'll be back. Anyway, my mum always said...the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect." Harry nodded appreciatively at this before finding Ron and Hermione.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me."

"What's that?" They asked back.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us...we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

"Yeah?"

"Something worth fighting for."

**Thank you for reading…please review, the next one should be up soon, definitely by tomorrow, but I'll put a note telling you on this one just in case.**


	13. authors note

_Thank you to any of you who have read this story…the next one "Escaping the Heart 6th year" Is up now…please show your support and review, thank you :D_

_ALICEXRXH_


End file.
